It is well known by those skilled in applying caulking that as it is applied, caulking has a tendency to assume an uneven configuration which has a rippling or puddling aspect. The caulking must be smoothed to eliminate the unevenness thereof and while tools exist for this purpose, the prevalent method of eliminating the unevenness of the caulking is for the user to run his/her finger(s) and/or smoothing tool(s) over the surface of the caulking to achieve the desired smoothing thereof. As a result of from this process, accumulated caulk adheres to the finger(s) and is typically removed from the finger(s) and/or tool(s) by wiping the accumulated caulk on a rag or random object often producing messy results. This is especially true if the user is working from a ladder as two hands are required to operate the caulking gun and often the user holds the gun in one hand while finger wiping the caulk with the other hand in case additional caulk is required. This makes it difficult to quickly locate and utilize a rag or other object to use to clean accumulated caulk from a finger or tool and return to smoothing additional caulk or other tasks.
Known caulk finger wiping apparatus, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,683, have a number of drawbacks. For example, known caulk finger wiping apparatus attach to a specific type of caulking gun and along a specific location of the specific type of caulking gun. Consequently, known caulk finger wiping apparatus are limited to use with a specific type of caulking gun, and a specific location along the caulking gun.
It would be advantageous for a caulk finger wiping apparatus to be removably attachable to and compatible with multiple styles and sizes of caulk cartridges for use in conjunction with multiple styles and sizes of caulking guns. Further, it would be advantageous for a caulk finger wiping apparatus that can be used in a plurality of positions, designated by a user, along a caulk cartridge, including a plurality of positions along the top or side of the caulk cartridge so as to allow the caulking gun with caulk finger wiping apparatus attached to the caulk cartridge to fit into confined spaces with the caulk finger wiping apparatus being accessible from both sides of the caulking gun when space permits.
Efforts continue in the development of caulk finger wiping apparatus that (1) provide one or more unique features and advantages over known caulk finger wiping apparatus, (2) are relatively easy to manufacture and use, (3) provide quick results for the user, and (4) are economical to make and use.